


Two Girls Down The Lane

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cussing, Double Entendre, F/F, Food, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: Two girls who love each other.





	1. Molly & Marx

This is the story of two girls down the lane,

Two girls down the lane whose lives are quite plain.

Oh woe for the girls down the lane!

 

The girl with red hair was Molly.

She lived with her grandmother Polly,

And together they sat in a room with a bat,

Who's name was George Van Golly.

 

Their house was make of bricks,

But one wall was make of sticks,

And it was through this wall that Molly heard it all,

From a young girl who lived pass the sticks.

 

The girl past the wall was Marx,

And she made very rude remarks.

But it was all fun and games,

And the two girls would sit and stay, 

And Molly would talk to Marx.

 

One day Marx grew very quiet,

Molly wondered why she was silent.

Molly tapped on the wall,

And got no answer at all,

And Marx was still dead silent.

 

A day passed and maybe another,

Till a letter passed through, beneath, from under!

So Molly crawled near and read it with cheer,

And her eyes lit up like thunder.

 

_"Molly you stupid bitch,_

_I love you I want to give you a kiss,_

_If it weren't for this wall I would do it all,_

_But instead, Molly Ann,_

_I give you this;_

 

_You are a strawberry pie and I want to eat you_

_To lick your crust and to treat you,_

_But I couldn't and wouldn't dare,_

_This curse called love is so fucking unfair._

_Oh why won't the world let me eat you?_

_My love for you is grand, Molly Ann!"_

 

 

 


	2. Mr. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx is having trouble confessing her love because her father rules over her with an iron glove.

Marx was not your average girl,

She had no pigtails like Molly,

Not a single curl.

Her father hated this and he would often throw fits,

About how this little girl - his little girl

had not a single curl.

 

And of course Marx hated her father 

This resentment only grew larger

Because her father's interest was a horrible mess

because her father liked to goose-step

 

Mr. Jack was her father's name, beating up minorities was his game

he would stomp and punch and maime

He played a dangerous game

And now Marx had no time to confess 

for her father had house arrest

and Mr. Jack would never rest

if he found Marx and Molly's secret

 

And so both girls lie in bed

whispering past the walls

their words all fall dead

and never reach the halls...

 

_"Do you really want to risk it all? Molly, do you even have the balls?"_

She assured her _"I do. I have nothing to lose but you..."_ and her voice began to fall

_"Molly, what happened? You sound very upset."_

_"Lady Polly has died and now i've only you and my pet!"_

...

 

_"Molly, I'm sorry-"_

_"No. There's no need to grieve._

_I loved her long and now she's gone,_

_she cannot be retrieved._

_I have an urn to put her ashes in,_

_I have a bag to bring your snack foods with."_

 

Molly Anne and Marx M. Jack

they will run off and never come back

 

_"Molly the only thing we must do now is plan my escape."_

_"It starts before the sun comes round,_

_I won't dare to be late._

_And my dear Marx when you get out_

_I'll bake you a cuppie cake."_

 

 

 


End file.
